


pork soda

by necrocrunk (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, practice handjobs, the most overdone trope in the book, yosuke is afraid of relationships but he'll let souji touch his dick any day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/necrocrunk
Summary: souji talks yosuke into letting him practice controlling his endurance when getting a handjob, in return for a handjob of his own. things quickly turn into something else.





	pork soda

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's all in lowercase! i will probably fix that soon. till now, that's just how i write! 
> 
> this may be a series- i have another in mind

yosuke tried to steel himself as he undid souji's pants, hands shaking slightly in a mixture of anticipation and nervousness. the boy had offered something similar to him- a learning experience, they'd agreed. yosuke had been afraid of panicking halfway through a girl getting a hand on his dick for the first time and either coming too fast, or not at all.   
he trusted souji enough to take up his offer. it was an embarrassing prospect- he argued at first. it was gay, souji was not a girl, he didn't want his first sexual experience to be his best friend.   
but of course souji could convince him. a lot of careful words and here yosuke sat.

souji was sitting normally on the futon, legs spread to give yosuke room, while he kneeled beside him on the couch, one hand tucked behind souji and the other undoing his pants.   
he could see the faint blush on souji's cheeks, eyes watching as yosuke pulled his briefs down far enough to release his cock, half hard as yosuke reached hesitantly and took him in his hand. he squeezed experimentally, flesh hot and active in his palm. it drew a soft noise from souji- a shaky exhale.  
yosuke gathered his wits and started slow, heartbeat in his ears. he's never considered ever touching anyone, let alone his best friend, like this. souji was calm, collected, and smooth, and yosuke was.... well yosuke has just let his friend convince him to give him a handjob.

not that he was complaining- he had started a slow rhythm of working souji to be fully hard, drawing soft shuddering breaths and whines from him. he'd barely started and already he was making noises yosuke could tell he was trying to hold back.   
souji scuffed his heel across the floor as he straightened his leg and leaned back, making yosuke glance up and catch sight of him. his eyes were closed, head tilted back and showing off an open expanse of skin down his throat. yosuke ignored it for now- ignored how bad he wanted to leave a mark on him to show where he'd been.  
instead, he squeezed his cock and started working him in earnest, pulling foreskin up over the head and then dragging his hand down to the base.   
he noticed souji bite his lip out of the corner of his eye, precum starting to leak from the tip of his cock as yosuke squeezed and stroked him. he swiped it with his thumb, smearing it over the underside of the head and slowing to rub the sensitive skin. it drew a strangled noise from souji, soft and needy, an arm coming up to rest over yosuke's back and grip his shirt.

it was almost too much for him- he didn't know how to respond to the closeness. he swallowed and tried to keep going, scooting close to get a different angle. he held him with a tighter grip now, stroking quick with the occasional twist of his wrist.   
this drew a much different response from souji. his partner gasped softly, head tilting forward as he squirmed and rolled his hips, jaw slack as he panted and gave quiet groans.   
it spurred yosuke on- he twisted his hand over the head for a few moments, before going back to quickly stroking him, repeating this a few times. yosuke's heart was practically hammering in his chest. while he'd been embarrassed at first, the noises were drawing a reaction from himself that was... too much. he was rock hard in his jeans- he wouldn't be surprised if he stained his red jeans with precum. he'd thought about this before, hearing souji whine and whimper against his ear. he'd pushed it into the back of his thoughts, but now, with him really here and making noise. he'd have enough jerk-off material for months.

yosuke swallowed, cheeks hot while he worked souji's dick in fast and tight strokes, something that was drawing him to fuck up into his hand, soft squeaks and whines slipping through his lips as he tried to get more friction.   
the word 'greedy' sat on his tongue- a taunt- but he kept it to himself. he was trying to make souji cum, not play a game of humiliation with him.  
souji was writhing, pants coming quicker and moaning, louder now. he pressed his face into the crook of yosuke's neck, giving short little "ah- ah, _ah_ "s in his ear as he clawed at his back and couch cushions. yosuke bit the inside of his lip, speeding his strokes over the head of souji's cock.

yosuke's cheeks were hot and eyes teary, arousal heavy in the pit of his stomach. souji could look at him wrong and he would cum, on the spot. just because of the way his friend sounded, pressed against him, needy and close.   
it took only a few more seconds before the cock in his hand throbbed, souji sobbing a moan of his name into his skin as he came, something that made his heart jump into his throat. yosuke slowed but still pumped him, slow and tight, working his orgasm out over his hand and souji's t-shirt. normally he detested the sensation- hot cum dripping over his hand as souji went limp against him to catch his breath. but when it wasn't his own, it was different. he chewed on his lip before he turned his head and pressed his nose to souji's temple, only moving when souji sat up and tucked himself back in his jeans.

"hey, partner, let me- i have to wipe my hand off-" souji snatched his hand at the mention, licking languidly over his hand and sucking cum off his fingers. the throb yosuke's dick gave was strong enough to make him lightheaded,   
"souji- please. i need-"   
he didn't hesitate, pulling yosuke to sit in his lap and straddle him. "of course, partner. we made a promise." souji told him, smiling tiredly as he pulled open yosuke's jeans and pulled him through his boxers, hand on him immediately.   
yosuke curled his arms around souji's shoulders and pressed his face into the crook of his neck, groaning and bucking his hips, fucking his hand with stuttered thrusts.

it didn't take long, souji's hand immediately slick with precum as he gave slighter thrusts and let yosuke do the rest. within a minute at most he was shuddering and squeaking a moan, cum splattering over souji's shirt as he drooled slightly on his partner's neck, eyes teary enough to drip down his cheeks now.   
"g-god, souji, partner, that's so, oh my god."   
he practically melted against him as he slipped into his afterglow, panting and leaning against his friend. he blushed at the soft kiss to his shoulder, souji's lips warm on his skin.   
"hey. sit back for me."  
yosuke did as he was told, feeling flustered as he met souji's lazy gaze, offering his hand up to yosuke. he blinked as he realized what he wanted, sitting back on souji's legs and gently holding his wrist, hesitantly taking fingers into his mouth and licking them clean. he couldn't help but give a couple of teasing sucks on the digits, flushing at himself, but not letting it stop him as souji blushed and watched him with his breath caught in his throat.

once they were clean and he gave his hand back, he chewed on his lip and looked souji over, before he climbed out of his lap. "uh, we should get cleaned up. sorry for, uh... coming on your shirt"  
souji raised an eyebrow at him, smirking slightly and standing with yosuke.   
"i don't want to make you uncomfortable, but i think this stopped being practice early on."  
yosuke swallowed. he didn't exactly want to admit it, but he was right.   
"uh... yea. i mean, it... it wasn't...."  
"bad?"  
"yea, i... " yosuke could feel the blush down his cheeks and neck, "i didn't mind it..."  
souji leaned forward while yosuke's eyes were focused on the floor, and kissed the freckles on his cheek, one hand resting on his opposite cheek before he pulled away, offering a smile and a flush of his own.

he stepped past yosuke afterwards, stripping out of his shirt and balling it up, tossing it in his hamper. "im gonna go take a shower. you can go after me. i have some pajama pants you can wear for now if you'd like"   
yosuke nodded, watching his friend leave as he picked through his drawer and found the sweatpants he'd been referring too, simple like the rest of his wardrobe and smelling of souji. he slipped them on and waited, then took his own shower once he was back.   
in most cases he would rub another one out in the shower while he had the chance, but he was honest to god too tired. he washed down as fast as possible and walked back in while he dried his hair with the towel, looking up and watching as souji set up the futon for yosuke.

"hey, partner. you sleeping in your bed?" souji shrugged, "we can share the futon, but that's if it's cool with you."  
yosuke nodded, feeling a slight blush rise on his cheeks, but not complaining. "that's fine, yea."

it took a minute or two while he set everything up for them, the process faster with yosuke helping.   
souji was aware the implications of them being physically close with eachother- aware of how yosuke would respond to the prospect of them being together. but this came with no strings attached: touch didn't mean dating. he'd let yosuke come to that on his own terms.  
for now he laid down with yosuke on his futon, scooting up close behind him and pressing his nose to the back of his neck, the smell of soap and shampoo strong.  
'your soap and shampoo', souji's mind provided. he flushed and then curled his arm around his waist and chest, tucking the brunette close to him and sighing at how he relaxed against him, legs tangling with his own.


End file.
